Sneaky
by Rena Rose
Summary: A beautiful young Gold Digger has her eyes set on a very rich powerful man. But what happends if she falls in love with his grand-son?¿?
1. Chapter One

**AN: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS STORY GOING, OR IF I DROP IT. THX FOR YOUR TIME.**

**OHH YEAH...I DON'T OWN SM!**

Sneaky

Chapter One

By: Rena Rose

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Oops! I'm so sorry sir. I'm so clumsy. Here let me help you." Said a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She helped the old man with the papers she made him drop.

"Thank you Miss." He said while she was giving him the paper's she helped pick up. "My name is Serena. Serena Geller." She said to the handsome old man in front of her. "Well it's nice to meet you Serena. My name is Thomas Newman." He said shaking her hand. 'Of course I know who you are. The multi billionaire, the richest man in the state.' Serena thought to herself.

Serena gave him one her famous seductive smiles that made any man want her. Noticing her beautiful smile, Thomas couldn't help but ask her out. "Well I really have to run, but Serena, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked her. "Really?" I would love to go out with the sexiest man in town!" She said.

He started to laugh. "You flatter me. I'll send a limo to pick you up at your place at 7:30." He told her looking at her perfect body. She had long legs and big boobs...not to big, but just right. "Alright, here." She gave him her address and number. "Can't wait to see you again!" Serena said walking away.

'What a dumb fool. He has no idea what I want. Once I have all of his money, I'll have the life I've always wanted, and no one will stand in my way' Serena though.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Grand-father, welcome home." Said a young man around the age of 26. "Darien, my dear grand-son. How was your day?" Thomas asked his only grand-son. "Great, I went to the enterprise and our stocks went up by...Grand-father...are you listening to me?" Darien asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just met the most wonderful, beautiful women in the world. She's so polite. Did I mention she was beautiful?" He said. "That's wonderful. What's her name?" Darien asked his grand-father. "Serena Geller. I asked her to dinner tonight. I can't wait for you to meet her." Thomas said. "Me too. It's about time you start dating. Grand-mother died when I was just a child, and not once did I ever see you date someone!" Darien said.

"Yes, I think I'm already in love with her." He said thinking about the beautiful blonde beauty. "I have to get ready. La da da da di la da da da." He started signing before going up the stairs.

'Well it's about time you find someone Grand-father. I can't wait to meet my soon to be grand-mother.' He thought, trying to imagine how she would look like.

"Master Darien, you have company." Said the butler. Darien looked up at the fat butler wearing a black penguin tuxedo. "Thank you Jameson, tell he or her to meet me at the pool area. I'll be there in a minute." Darien told him. "Yes sir." He said then left.

A few moments later, Darien went out back to meet up with his friend. "Hey there Raye." He said to a beautiful, but flat chest woman. She was wearing a bright red bikini and an orange towel around her waist.

Raye looked up at the gorgeous man in front of her. He was tall, dark hair and dark blue midnight eyes. To her he was the most beautiful man she's ever seen. "Hey Darien, I thought we would go for a swim." She told him. "Sure might as well, he said taking off his shirt to reveal his hot body.

Darien jumped in the water, and splashed Raye. "Hey!!" Raye yelled and jumped in after Darien. Once she got in, Darien and her started a splashing war. After what seemed like hours, they stopped and Raye swam to Darien. "Now that's what I call exhausting." Darien said to her.

Raye smiled and looked into his eyes. She grabbed him and started kissing him. Darien knew she had feelings for him, but he didn't like her that way. Darien softly pushed her away, so she wouldn't be offended.

"I'm sorry Raye, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you. I love you. But like a sister. It's just too weird for me." He tried to explain. "But Darien. I've always loved you. I still do. I want you so bad. Please. Can't you just give me one night? Please. I hear what all the girls say. They all tell me how good you are in bed. I hate being the only one who didn't experience it. I'm the only one who truly love's you, and I'm the only one who doesn't get to have you" She said practically crying.

"Raye. I'm not going to sleep with you. You'll find that some one. I know you will. You are so beautiful. I know a bunch of guys that would kill to have you." He said trying to make her feel better. "Why can't it be you?" She told him.

"I better go. My roommate is cooking dinner tonight and he hates it when I'm late." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see you some other time." He waved to her.

"Darien. There you are. How do I look?" His grand-father said. "Wow, you look like a million bucks. Good luck." He said to him. "Oops I forgot my wallet up in my room. I'll be right down. She should be here any moment. Darien nodded and watched his grand-father run up the stairs.

"DING DONG" 'That must be her.' JAMESON, I'LL GET IT" he yelled to him. When he opened the door, what he saw was indeed the most beautiful women in the world. "Hello, I'm looking for Thomas. We have plans tonight." She said. 'What a beautiful voice' he thought.

"My grand-father should be right down." He said letting her in. "Oh thank you she said giving him her famous smile. 'Oh, god. She is so HOT. Wait a minute. What is she doing with my grand-father?' he wondered.

"So...Miss Geller. How old are you?" he asked her. "I'm 24" She said. "I know I'm a lot younger that your grand-father, but he's so nice. I've always wanted to meet some one so kind. All the men I dated where always after my looks." She said to him. 'Wow, I'm a pretty damn good liar.' She thought. "I see." He said. 'She's up to something.' He thought.

"Oh...Serena. You met my grand-son Darien." He said coming down the stairs. "Yes...he's very handsome. He looks just like you." She said looking at Darien. 'He is handsome...but he doesn't have the money, I can't wait around for the old man to die' she thought.

"Yes he does doesn't he." He said. Darien just nodded. "Alright, well we got to go. I'll see you when I got home. "It was nice meeting you Darien." She said walking out the door." Darien just nodded.

'There is something about you Serena. And I will find out' he thought to himself, and then decided to watch TV and wait for his grand-father to come home.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Thx for the reviews. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers. Thanks for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SM.**

Sneaky

Chapter Two

By: Rena Rose

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Wow, this is so beautiful! How did you find this place?" Serena asked all amazed. "I see you like it. Actually, my grand-son's friend owns this place. Her name is Lita Green." He said smiling at her. 'What a beauty' He thought. "Lita Green." She said. "Well she has a great place. I hope I'm not under dressed." Serena said looking at her plain black cocktail dress. "No no, you look fine. Beautiful actually. You're the most beautiful women here." He said leading her to the counter. "A table for two please. We have..." He started to saw. "Of course Mr. Newman, follow me." Said the waitress.

Once they got to their table, Thomas took her seat and helped her sit down. "Well thank you good sir." She said with a little laugh. "Well you're than welcome my lady." He said smiling. "So what do you want to order?" He asked. Serena opened her menu, and then said." Well the spaghetti and meatballs sounds good. Maybe I'll add the garlic bread to that." She said. 'And maybe that will keep him from kissing me tonight" She thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Newman, are you and your lovely date ready to order." The waiter said. "Yes, this beautiful woman over here will have the spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread, and I'll have the same thing." He said with a smile. "Perfect, what would you two like to drink?" The waiter asked again. "Your finest champagne please no matter what the cost." He told the waiter giving him a tip. "Yes sir." The waiter said then left.

"You really know how to treat a woman." Serena told Thomas. "Only the ones I really like." He said trying to flirt. "Oh is that right" She smiled. Thomas just smiled. "So, my dear, what do you do for living?" She asked. Serena looked at him in the eye. "I don't have a job at the moment. I'm looking, but nothing is coming up." She started to look disappointed. "I need to pay my rent, if I don't find a job in less then a week, I'll get kicked out." She continued.

"Kicked out! That's terrible." He said. Serena nodded. "Yeah, I'm not from here, so I don't have any friends yet, I come from Texas." Serena told him. "Wow, that's impressive." He said.

"Your food is now ready Mr. Newman." The waiter said coming back with the food. "Yum...it smells really good." Serena pointed out. Thomas nodded; taking a bit into is food. "This is REALLY good!" Serena told him. "Yeah it is," He said eating.

After there meal, they drank, and toasted to dessert. Thomas decided to bring back the subject they where talking about before their supper arrived. "So Serena, tell me more about your living arrangements." He asked her. Serena smiled, and knew her plan was working great. "Well like I said, if I don't find a job soon, I'll loose my place." She said. "Well how about you come live with me. I mean it's the least I can do." He told her. "What...nono, I can't accept that." Serena said. "Yes you can and you will, no more discussing about it." He said strictly.

"Here you are Mr. Newman." The waiter said giving him the check. Thomas nodded, and walked over to Serena, and helped her out of her chair. He took her hand and led her to the limo. "Now that's what I call a fun night. I really enjoyed myself with you. Thank you for everything." She said. "Your welcome." Thomas said.

"Driver to the mansion please." Thomas ordered him. "Wait, I have to get dropped off first" Serena told him. "Yes, at my place. You're staying with me now. Once you get to 'our' place, I will send a few servants to get your things." Thomas told her. "You really are a sweetheart." Serena whispered.

"I hope your grandson like's me! He seems like a really nice young man." She exclaimed. "Oh he will. If I know Darien, he will be pleased to know that I found someone to make me happy." He smiled. Once the driver pulled up at the Newman mansion, Serena knew she would get his money. She had no doubt in her mind. Now the next hard part was for the old man to propose to her. She had to find out everything about him.

When they got out of the car, Thomas led her to the door. Once we get in, I'll get Darien to help you find your way to your new room." He told her. Serena nodded and smiled.

"Grand-father! How was your dat...?" He started until her saw Serena walk in. Serena smiled at him. "Everything went perfect my dear boy. But I'm really tired, can you show Serena to her new room please. Let her have the room next to yours in the west wing. I want you two to get to know each other." He explained. Darien nodded as his grand-father went upstairs.

"Your grand-father really loves you, you know." Serena said. "You and I will get along just fine." Darien looked at her with discuss. "I know what you're trying to do. You want my grand-fathers money. Well you know what; I won't let you take it." He said. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know me. "Yeah I don't, but why did you suddenly decide to spend the night here. If you where really into my grand-father, you would at least take your time with him." He told her.

"Oh yeah...your grand-father didn't tell you...I'm not spending the night here. I'm living here." She told him in satisfaction. Darien was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "This isn't over" he said, walking upstairs. Serena then followed him. 'I really got to find a way to make Darien like me...but what?' She thought on her way up. "Here he said pointing at the door.

Before Serena went in she had to make Darien at least think about her innocence. "Darien, I don't know what you think about me, but I just want you to know that I wanted forever to find a man like your grand-father. But if you don't like it I guess I'll give him up, but at least give me a chance." She asked him with an innocent sad puppy look.

Darien decided that it was a good idea. "Okay. I guess I can grant that. My grand-father has an important business trip next month. That will give me plenty of time to decide if I like you." He said leaving her alone.

"Thanks Darien. It means a lot to me. And I know it will mean a lot to your grand-father." She said walking into her new room.

Darien didn't know what to think about her. If she was a gold digger, she was a VERY good actress. When she was telling him how to give her a chance, it almost made him want her to stay here. He knew he had to watch his back. Not only would his grand-father get hurt, but he as well.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Thx for the reviews. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers. Thanks for your support.**

**P.S: I'm really sorry this chapter is a little late and I'm sorry it's short...I seriously don't have much time anymore. Please forgive me! "sad puppy face"**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SM.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Sneaky**

Chapter Three

By: Rena Rose

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Bold** & _Italic_ "_**Thinking**"_

_Italic _& Underlined "_POV"_

_Italics_ "_Flashbacks"_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Yaaaawwwnnnn." Serena yawned, stretching her arms. It took her a while to adjust to the light, so she rubbed her eyes. **_That's right! I live here now. What should I do today? I have to tell Mina I finally got my big score! _**Serena smiled with satisfaction. But she knew there was a lot more to come. Her number one priorities right now was to make Darien like her. If he can't accept me, I might as well kiss the money goodbye. Thomas will never marry me if has grand-son and she can't get along. Serena pouted at the thought.

Serena took of her blankets and walked to the mirror next to the closet. She put her hair over her ear, and then looked at her teeth. **_EW...I got to brush and kick! The garlic bread really affected me_**. She said staring at her reflexion. For know on, she knew she had to look her best, no matter what happens. She turned around, the noticed she had a bathroom. **_I have my own bathroom! _**She thought in joy. She looked down at herself. **_Perfect timing, I might as well use it. _**She smiled walking to the bathroom.

When she got in, she started to undress, soon after she got into the shower, turning the water on. Serena liked taking her shower in boiling hot water, so the bathroom soon steamed up. Serena was now scrubbing her body, when she herd someone come in**_. What the hell, who's in here? Can't they hear the water running? _**She thought. She turned off the water, and got herself a towel. When she got out, she saw Darien standing there, staring at her with a dirty look.

"Can I help you?" Serena asked him. "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" He asked her. "I'm sorry. I thought it was my bathroom. There's a door attached to this bathroom, and my room." She tried to explain and pointing to the door with a pouted look. Darien couldn't help but look at her from head to toe. She was so beautiful standing there in only a fluffy white towel barely covering her body. He was yet and still soapy. He did notice how wavy her hair was when it was yet. "All right, all right. You can use this bathroom. Just knock before entering. Okay?" He said giving permission to use the bathroom.

"Thank you...Darien" She said with a big smile on her face. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but is it okay if I continue my shower? My hair is still all soapy." She asked him. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later." He said leaving the bathroom.

**_What am I going to do? I'm already attracted to her? But I can't be. I know there's something about her, something that isn't right. I can't let grand-father get involved with her, until I find out what's wrong. _**Darien thought, leaving the bathroom. **_I know what I have to do. I'll call Amy. I'm sure she'll be able to find information on Serena for me. _**He thought once again before going downstairs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Serena finally finished her shower, she went into her room, looking for something to wear. Not only where her clothes here, but there was plenty of clothes already in her closet. A bunch of clothes in different sizes. She decided on her short pale blue mini skirt, and a pale yellow alter top. After getting dressed, she put her pale yellow flip-flops and a cute little silver ankle bracelet with pendants of moons and stars. After getting dressed, she went back into the bathroom, knocking first, to do her hair and make up.

She kept her hair half down and half up by putting a cute pale blue flower elastic, then clipping the sides with pale yellow bobby-pins. The rest of her hair, she decided to leave it nice and wavy.

Soon after her hair was finished, she started to apply her make up. She decided on a cute natural pink lipstick. Then she put a little bit of baby blue eye shadow, with a bit of mascara. She looked at her eye liner, and decided she didn't need it today. After one last touch of eye shadow, she looked into the mirror, and knew she looked perfect. She then put her make up away, leaving the bathroom. **_Should I call Mina first, or should I surprise her?_** Serena thought walking down the stairs.

"Serena darling! It's about time you come down here. I'm sorry but you missed breakfast, but would you like lunch?" Thomas said walking up to her. Serena smiled. "You know I would love to have lunch with you, but I promised my best friend I would eat lunch with her. But I'm free for lunch with you any other time." "Sure, I'll take you out on that. Now have fun. And bring her by sometime; I would like to meet your best friend". Thomas said. "Thank you so much. You're a sweetheart! You know that." Serena said kissing him on the cheek before leaving. Thomas just stood there, waving her off. He seemed like he was in a dreamland. That kiss must have really affected him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Good day Mina!" Serena excitedly said to her best friend. She couldn't help but smile. Mina looked at her as if she was crazy. "Alright Rena. What's got you so excited? Did you listen to me? Or did you go after Mr. Newman?" Mina asked her.

"Now Mina...you know how much this means to me. Of course I went after Thomas, and I got him in the palm of my hand! I've already moved in!" Serena couldn't help but brag at her success. "Serena you know how much I despise what you're doing." Mina told her walking away. "Well its better then showing the whole world that I'm a slut! I don't make movies of me having sex with strangers. I'm not the porn star here!" Serena said getting mad at her friends reaction.

Mina turned around. She was feeling betrayed. How could her own best friend. "That...was...low...Serena...even...for you!" Mina said in a low whisper. Serena, feeling guilty tried her best to get Mina to forgive her. "Mina, I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm always the one doing something wrong. I know what I'm doing is wrong. But what am I going to do. I got no money...and Thomas does." "That doesn't make it right Rena!" She said cooling off. "You know what I've been through Mina. I would think my own best friend would support my decisions." Serena said.

"Arg!! Okay Serena, you know I think its wrong, but it's your decision. I won't stand in your way. Now let's go have lunch." She said changing the subject. "Sounds good to me" Serena replied hugging Mina.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After many hours of chatting and updating there lives to one and other, Serena finally came to her new home.

"Hello Darien! Where's Thomas?" She asked the handsome beautiful man standing in front of her. Darien just stared at her. "My grand-father is in his study. He doesn't want to be disturbed, but wanted to let you know that dinner will be served at 5:30." He replied. "Oh" Serena said looking disappointed. "Well, um, Darien...if you're not doing anything, would you like to go for a swim with me?" She asked as polite as she can be. Darien didn't know what to say...maybe this was perfect timing to find out more information on Serena. "Sure, I really need to get some fresh air." He told her. "I'll meet you at the pool area in about 15 minutes. "Okay! Sounds good." Serena replied running up the stairs. **_Maybe this is going to be easier then I thought! _**She thought.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THE ONLY REASON I UPDATED THIS QUICKLY WAS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! YOU MADE THIS CHAPTER HAPPEN SO PLEASE MAKE THE OTHER ONE HAPPEN AS WELL. THX **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM! I don't own anything accept for my baby in stomach! Please if you have any suggestions on names let me know! Thx. The sex of my baby hasn't been determined yet. **

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Sneaky**

Chapter Four

By: Rena Rose

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next day, Serena couldn't help but thinking about her and Darien's night swim.

_Flashback_

_After Serena got her bathing suit on she went to meet Darien at the pool area. "It's about time you get here!" He exclaimed. "Sorry" Serena replied laying her towel down on a lounge chair. _

_She dipped her big toe in the water to check the heat. "Ohh...the water is too cold!" She said. _

"_No it's not. Just jump in!" _

"_I don't thin..."She didn't get to finish her sentence. _

_Darien pouched her in. When she got back from under the water she gave him a death glare. He couldn't stop laughing. **She looks so cute! **He thought. **What the hell...no she doesn't! **He tried to tell him self. _

"_Darien...are you going to come in or what?" She asked him swimming near the hedge. _

_Huh? Oh yeah sorry." He walked to the diving board. _

_Serena just stared at him. Waiting for him to join her. He went to end of the diving board and jumped, making a huge splash. When he got back up so he could breathe Serena was near him. She smiled. _

"_Not bad...not bad at all. But that was nothing."_

"_Nothing? Let's see what you can do?" He challenged._

_Serena smiled up at him and swam to the ladder. She went to the diving board and prepared herself to make a cannon ball. Without running, she jumped and made an even bigger splash then Darien did. _

"_How...How...you're so...small?" He was confused. How can someone so small make a splash like that? Serena smiled in satisfaction. _

"_It's my little secret" she answered. "So...do you know how to play any games?" She asked. _

"_No...not really. Well me and my best friend used to play Marco polo when we where younger." He said._

"_Really...let's play. I haven't played in ages!" _

"_Alright...You can be Marco."_

"_Okay...but no cheating!"_

"_Alright...close your eyes" He said making sure she wasn't going to cheat. _

_Serena closed her eyes and Darien waved his hand in front of her face to cheek if she was peeking. Satisfied Darien made the signaled to start. Serena kept quiet and tried her best to listen to any noises. Darien tried his best not to move. Serena had a feeling he was close...VERY CLOSE. She started swimming to the left corner. Darien was trapped. If he moved he would get caught...but he staid there he would be in the same situation. Serena knew he was nearby. She walked, walked and walked and kept her arms open. And suddenly she felt something hard and warm. She knew it was her pray. Darien had been caught. _

"_I caught you!" He yelled happily. He slowly opened her eyes to find herself very close to the handsome man in front of her. Darien didn't know what to do. She was the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She could feel him breathing, she could feel his warmth. Darien slowly moved closer to her. He had a craving...a craving to taste her...just once. _

_She felt his lips get into contact with hers. His hands exploring her soft skin. Serena didn't know what to do. If she got involved with Darien it would ruin everything she was working for. She couldn't give up. Suddenly her thoughts changed when Darien's tongue enters her mouth. He was so gentle with her compared to the other men she dated. They both felt light heading with the sensation. _

_They slowly broke the kiss gasping for air. _

"_Oh god...I'm so sorry Serena. I..." He tried to explain, he tried to apologies. _

"_Don't worry about it Darien. We could pretend it never happened. I'll just take it as a welcoming gift" She smiled hugging him. _

"_I know you and I will become great friends. We just lost control." She tried to make him feel better. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

"_Yes. Now I got to take a shower and go to bed. I'll talk to you later" She said kissing him on the cheek. Darien looked at her leave and never noticed how sexy she looked in the white bikini that was now see-through. _

_End of flash back._

Darien got up earlier the next morning. He had to make that call to Amy.

"Hello Mrs. Amy Wallace's office how may I help you?" Some one answered.

"Oh...um may I speak with Amy please. It's really urgent."

"One moment please!"

"Alright thank you."

"Hello, Amy Wallace speaking"

"Amy, hello it's Darien Newman speaking. I need a favor."

"Well Darien what can I do for you?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Good morning my dear Serena!" Thomas said as she was walking into the kitchen. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was just wondering if you and I could do something today!" He asked hoping he would finally accept her invitation.

"Sure" I'll get my secretary to cancel all of my meetings." He said putting his old hands around her waist.

"Really!" She smiled.

"Of course, after breakfast we can go anywhere you want!" He said to her.

"Thank you pumpkin!"

Thomas smiled and went upstairs to get ready.

**_Tonight is the night you and me are going to share a romantic evening! Maybe if I'm lucky he'll propose to me! _**

She ate breakfast quickly and got dressed. She walked out of her room and saw Darien. She smiled at him. Darien smiled and waved, then walking into his room.

She made her downstairs and saw Thomas waiting for her. "Wow. You look beautiful this afternoon!" She looked at her beautiful short red dress. It wasn't to fancy, but it was definitely giving him the hint that she wanted him to ask her the BIG question.

Thomas brought her to a small yet beautiful garden near the ocean. They walked and smelt all the beautiful flowers, but what really caught her eyes was the rose bush. She didn't know why she loved roses that much...but the way they smelted at the way they looked just reminded her of her mother. **_I miss you momma! _**

After her mother died of cancer, Serena was the one who had to get the money because her father was always a drunk. He was too lazy to give her and her brother Sammy food. Ever since her mother's death 8 years ago, she was the one working her butt off to support the family. She vowed she would never go trough that again. It wasn't wroth the pain.

"Darling what are you thinking about?" Thomas asked her.

"Um..." She turned to him and smiled. "I love it when you call me that!" She whispered.

Thomas smiled. "I feel so young when I'm with you 'Darling'!" He said kissing Serena's hand. He kept her hand in his hand and led her to his limo. "I have some place to show you!"

By the time they got to the destination the sun was now setting. The sky was orange and pink. "It's so beautiful!" Serena looked at the sky and gave Thomas a warm smile. He walked her to a small wooden dock. He made her sit down got the driver bring the picnic basket and blanket.

"You thought about everything. Didn't you?" She asked.

"Only for you I do." He told her honestly.

She opened the picnic basket and took out all the food and candles. After seeing everything set up, she started feeling guilty for doing this to Thomas. He was a really good man. In her mind she kept saying to go and be with Darien...she knew she had a thing for him...but Darien wasn't the one with the money. She needed the money soon so she can help her brother, who was in her home town in Canada.

She knew at this point she had to make Thomas propose to her. She took out the whine and poured some in her glass and into Thomas'. "Would you like to do the honor?" She asked him.

Thomas nodded. "Let's make this toast to us...and out future." They both drank to it. "I like the sound of that!" Serena said to him in a seductive way.

Thomas smiled. **_It's now or never! _**He thought. He but his whine glass down and took Serena's hands in his. Serena knew this was it. "'Darling', I know we just met but there's something special about you. Something I can't describe. I don't know if you noticed but I may not live forever so I hope you accept my proposal." Thomas went on one knee and pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it. Serena pretended to act surprise. "Please say you'll be my wife and make me happy again." He said. "Thomas...of course I'll marry you. I love you. I want to make you as happy as you made in these past few days. I want this to last forever." He smiled and accepted the ring.

The ring had the biggest rock Serena has ever seen. A white princess cut diamond with a silver band. "I love it...I love you" She said kissing him on the lips. "Serena...I know you probably made love with many men before...but I want our wedding night to be special. Please say you'll wait" He asked her after the breathtaking kiss.

"I think it's a good idea...but I've never slept with anyone before. You'll be my first" She admitted. Thomas smiled and kissed her once more. After a few more hours they went home and help each other the whole way back.

"I can't wait to tell Darien the good news!" He said yawning. "Yeah...Darien!" She whispered. **_Oh no...Darien. _**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I COULDN'T STOP WRITTING. I HOPE IT ISN'T TOO TERRIBLE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. AND THANKS AGAIN FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Sneaky**

Chapter Five

By: Rena Rose

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Thomas and Serena got home, it was a little past midnight. It was so beautiful; the sky was covered with stars in the dark blue background. **_Just like Darien's eyes. _**She thought.

"Do you think Darien is still up?" Serena whispered to her fiancé.

"I don't know. I'm really tiered so I'll go up to bed. If you see him before I do you can share our news to him." He said kissing her cheek. Serena smiled and wished him good night.

Serena decided to go to sleep. As she was walking to her room, she herd faint sounds coming from Darien's room. Being very curious, Serena decided to find out what was going on in his room. Luckily the door was slightly opened. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby and looked into his room. **_Damn I can't see anything! _**

Serena decided at this point to knock. Obviously he was up...she just wanted to know if he was sleeping with some slut.

Darien went to the door all sweaty and in nothing but boxers.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked her dabbing a towel to his forehead.

"Well...I just...um." She didn't know what to say. "What where you doing?" She asked him. He just walked away making Serena follow him. He led her to a small work out room in his room. Serena smiled in relief.

"Does that answer you question?" He said whispering.

Serena nodded. "Why are you whispering?" She asked him in the same tone of voice as he did.

"My grand-father is sleeping. I don't wan to wake him." He whispered one more.

Serena nodded. "So is this what you do every night?" She asked touching his things.

"Yeah...well every time I can't sleep anyways...so yeah every night.

"You can't sleep at night?"

"Nope...I don't know why. Doctors give me sleeping pills but they don't work."

"Oh."

"So how was your date?" He asked as if he didn't care.

"It was really romantic. Your grand-father is truly amazing..."She started to say.

"Yeah I get it. But you know what I don't understand is why your with him? And yeah I know you're engaged to him...I could see the rock from outside my window." He said pointing at the huge diamond.

"You still don't trust me. Don't you?" She asked in a sad tone.

"I don't know. I mean...you're really beautiful, and yet you want my grand-father? It sounds a little fishy to me. You have to admit." He told her sitting down on his bed.

"Well I guess if you look at it that way...but just once look at it my way. All the man I've been attracted too turned out to be a bunch of assholes. This is the first time I meet someone who loves me for me. Not for the way I look. He makes me feel special and to me that means more then our age difference. "She said.

Darien wanted to prove her wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, he was falling for her. And if she was in love with his grand-father he knew he could never betray him that way. But he wanted her to love him. The way she says she loves his grand-father**_. Serena if I ever find out you are the gold digger I suspected you to be...so help me god I will do something I know I'll regret!_**

"Thomas told me he was leaving on a business trip on our way back home. He told me we can get married when he comes back home. I was just wondering if you wanted to help me plan it?" She asked him sitting beside him.

She was so close to him. Too close. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Kissing her might have felt good...but...it was his grand-fathers fiancé know.

"Sure...I can help you." He said looking at her eyes. **_Bad mistake Darien...her eyes...so beautiful. _**

Serena smiled. She leaned in to hug him. Thinking she was about to kiss him, Darien pushed her away.

"Serena...I can't kiss you. You're my grand-father's fiancé now." He tried to explain.

Serena laughed. "Darien. I was just going to hug you. As a thank you"

Darien really felt silly. "I'm sorry...I guess I'm just tiered."

"It's alright. I guess I have to go to bed too." She said rubbing Darien's arm. She was about to leave...but then had an urge to kiss Darien once more before she went to bed.

"Darien...I'm going to kiss you" She said giving him a quick peck on the corner of mouth. And then she left.

Darien touched his lips and went underneath the covers.

Serena closed the door and walked to her room, next door. **_Darien...why is I so attracted to you? Am I in love with you? No I can't be. I have to marry Thomas...before Sammy never has a chance to live. _**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Later that morning, Thomas got up. He looked around the room and couldn't wait to share his bed with the beautiful Serena. **_Today is the day. I better hurry up. My flight leaves in an hour. _**He thought looking at the clock.

"Good afternoon Mr. Newman. The driver is waiting for you outside the entrance." The butler said.

"Thank you Jameson. Tell Serena, when she wakes up that I'll see her in about a month. And tell her I love her." He said walking down the stairs.

"Yes sir." Jameson said opening the door. "Take care Jameson. To the airport driver."

"Yes sir." The driver replied.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shortly after, Serena finally woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. She got up, made her bed then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Darien...are you in there?" She asked yawning. She put her ear on the side of the door to see if she could hear anything. She opened the door, and no one was inside.

She took off her P-J's and hoped into the shower.

Darien got up. He knocked on the door, no one answered. Then her herd the shower go on. **_Damn it! I really got to go piss! _**He went in anyway.

"Serena close your eyes...I got to use the bathroom." He said walking closer to toilet.

Serena saw him walking by and laughed as she saw him grabbing himself with one hand and the other trying to fine the toilet boll with his eyes closed. She opened the door.

"Darien!...you can open your eyes. I don't care if you see me...the glass is all fogged up... so if you tried to look... it would be all blurry. You look ridiculous. She said laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Darien opened his eyes and turned to look at Serena. She was still laughing.

"Alright...shut up and let me piss and you can shower!" He said feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah!" She said shutting the shower door.

Darien finally peed, and then flushed the toilet.

"OWW!!!!!" Serena yelled getting out of the shower. Now it was Darien's turn to laugh. "It isn't funny Darien! She said rubbing her arms. Darien got her a towel and wrapped it around her. He turned the water off. As soon as he looked at her once again, he laughed like a crazy person.

"Y...you...looked...so...so...funny!" He tried to saying between laughs.

She started laughing with him. She had to admit it was funny. "Now what am I going to do? My hair is still soapy." She asked.

"Go jump in the pool!" She suggested. But if you're in no hurry, the water should cool down eventually!" He said. "But you're in luck. It's the pool boy's day off today, so you can swim naked with out anyone knowing" He said tugging at the towel.

"Only you would like that!" She said in a flirtatiously.

"Maybe I will join you...but only with my swim trunks...my friend Raye is coming."

"Ray? Is he hot?" She asked as a joke.

"Raye...is a female."

"Oh...is she your girlfriend?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"No no...she's just a friend. I don't have a girlfriend at the moment." He said giving her a little hint.

"Alright...is it alright if I invite my friend Mina to come swim with us?" She asked. "But I have to warn you...she might swim naked!" She laughed.

"Sure no problem."

"Alright...I'm going to call her right away. Meet me at the pool area!" She smiled leaving the bathroom

"Okay!" He said walking to his room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Darien got to the pool area, Serena was already in the water. She was just floating with her eyes closed.

"Serena!" He yelled.

No answer.

"SERENA!" He yelled once more.

No answer.

He decided to jump in and scare her. Serena felt water dripping on her face and looked up thinking it was starting rain. Then she saw Darien. She jumped in terror.

"Oh god! You scared me!" She said. He started laughing.

"It's not funny! Would you stop laughing?" She said.

"Fine then I'll make you stop!" she said jumping on his back.

After a few moment's Serena and Darien where interrupted.

"Hello Darien. Who might this be?" She asked feeling a little jealous.

"Hi, I'm Serena. You must be Raye!" She said in a bubbly way.

"So...Darien...is this what you like to do. Try to flaunt your women in front of me, trying to make me jealous. If you really don't want me, making me jealous isn't going to work!" She said walking away.

"Raye...Serena isn't my girlfriend! Raye!!!! She's my grand-father's fiancée." He yelled.

Raye turned around. She was furious.

"Is that the best you can do Darien. Look at her. Why would she want to marry your grand-father? She's younger then you."

"Excuse me! What Darien is telling you is the truth!" Serena said getting off of Darien. She showed Raye the ring Thomas gave her. Raye walked back to the pool and took Serena's hand.

"How else can I prove to you that Serena and I aren't an item?" Darien asked Raye.

Raye smiled. "You can sleep with me. If you and lovely Serena aren't really seeing each other you would be free to sleep with me."

Serena was shocked.

"Raye I told you. I only like you as a friend! I can't do..." He started to say.

Raye shook her head in disappointment. "You're a liar and I want NOTHING to do with you!" She screamed and left.

Darien was really sad about what just happened. Raye and him have been friends for a long time.

Serena went up to him and started rubbing his back.

"Why does she want to sleep with you so bad?" Serena asked him.

"She herd a lot of stories that I was 'good'. But she just doesn't understand that I only see her as a friend. She's like a little sister to me. It would be too weird." He said still upset.

Serena turned Darien around so he would look at her. "Darien...she's going to come around. If she really does care about you she'll come back and apologize. From all the time we spent together you're a great guy. If I've never meet Thomas I would of probably want to sleep with you too" She smiled. "But I am curious...how good do the ladies say you are?" She asked.

"I don't know...They always beg for more." He said laughing.

"Hey there girl!" Mina said walking to the pool area. "Man you have a great house!" She said reveling her tong light orange bikini.

"Hey Mina. I would like you to meet Darien. Thomas' handsome grand-son."

Hello there Darien!" She smiled putting her feet in the water.

"You...look familiar" She said trying to figure out where he saw her.

"My name is Mina Lockhart...if that helps" She said.

"Mina...Lock....your that porn star."

Mina smiled. "yeah that's me. Nice to meet you!'

"Nice to meet you too."

"So...you're going to be Serena's step grand-son."

"Yeah...well I never thought of it that way."

"Your lucky...Serena's hot!" She said smiling.

"That's enough Mina. You're embarrassing me. Listen I'll go make us some sinner. I fell like cooking. I'll call you when it's ready. ." She said getting out of the pool.

"Alright honey!" Mina Smiled.

"You have a thing for her don't you?" She asked him.

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would I have a thing for her?" He asked her staring at Serena walking to door.

"One, because your still starring at her, two, because I can see the sparks from here, and three, because she's HOT! And you're so interested."

"Alright...maybe...just maybe I have a thing for her, but there's nothing I can do about it. She's marrying my grand-father...and from what she tells me she loves him."

Mina looked down. **_If only he knew the truth...Serena would be so happy. For once she needs to learn to think for herself and do things for herself._** **_She would be so happy._**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Chapter Six

**_AN: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ANY SOONER. I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY PREGNANCY. I FOUND OUT THAT I WAS HAVING TWINS AND ONE OF THE TWINS WAS TAKING ALL THE FOOD WHILE THE OTHER WASN'T EATING ANYTHING. BUT LUCKELY THE DOCTORS FOUND A WAY TO MAKE THEM BOTH SURVIVE. I'M HAVING A LITTLE BOY AND A LITTLE GIRL! MY BOYFRIEND AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO CALL THEM._**

**_SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS…LETS HEAR THEM! _**

_**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU SENT ME WHILE I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL. I'M HAPPY YOU LIKE MY STORIES. **_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Sneaky**

Chapter Six

By: Rena Rose

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After supper there was long silence. "So…Mina. Darien and I where going to go shop and find things for the wedding. Do you know any good wedding planners? Some one who can get everything together in a month?" She asked breaking the silence.

Mina looked at Darien. She knew he liked her more then he claimed. She felt so bad.

"Um…yeah. Her name is Samantha Stuart. I have her number in my purse. I'll be right back" she said getting up.

When Mina left Serena decided to talk to Darien.

"Darien. I'm really happy that you said you would help me with all of this. It means a lot. After the meeting with the wedding planner I was hoping you would help me find a dress." She smiled

"Sure. And no problem. I just want everyone to be happy." He said.

_**Everyone except me that is**_

Serena got up from her seat and went to Darien. She hugged him. Darien couldn't help but smell the sweet sent of her hair.

**_God she smells so good._**

"Alright everyone. I got Sammie's number." Mina said waving the piece of paper around.

"Sammie" Serena whispered in horror.

Serena let go of Darien and went to Mina.

"Thank you Mina. Um…I just need a few moments… alone." She said in a different attitude. It was likes she went from happy to miserable.

After Serena was no where to be found Darien asked the question that was bothering since she said the name Sammie.

"Who's…?" Darien started to say.

"Sammie…it's…um…maybe you should ask Serena about this one. I know my best friend and she wouldn't want to go blabbing everything. But the only thing I can tell you is that Sammie is a nice small boy who's been having a lot of problems lately. He's been through a lot." Mina said in a sad manner.

Darien nodded.

**_Maybe 'Sammie' is the key to this whole thing. Maybe 'Sammie is the one who will break Serena and my grand-father up._**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning started out as a normal typical day. Serena took her shower and went for breakfast. Darien waited for Serena to finish her shower so he could take one as well.

When he got in, he smelt her shampoo. He was in heaven. The smell made him think of things he and Serena would do if they got involved. He started fantasizing about her and 'their' wedding. He thought about how their children would look like and what they would name them.

Thinking about names made him snap back to reality. Who was Sammie? He vowed that he would find out. Maybe today would be a great day to call Amy to see how the progress was going.

**_I pray you aren't lying to us Serena_**.

He got out of the shower and put a towel around himself and headed downstairs to see what was cooking for breakfast.

"Good morning Darien!" Serena smiled up at Darien.

"Good morning."

"Don't eat breakfast. We can eat something at a nice restaurant. Just go change and we will leave soon. Alright?" She asked him.

"Why? Where…? Oh that's today!" He said. He completely forgot. Serena and him where supposed to meet the wedding planner and go dress shopping!

"Well yeah." She laughed. "Remember, we only have a month.

"Alright, I'll be right back in a few minutes"

"Okay!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So…what is this place called again?" Serena asked walking to a booth.

"The Crown Arcade" Darien told her pointing at a cute spot in the corner.

She sat down.

"I didn't know an arcade had a restaurant."

"Well this one does. But don't worry, there food is great. Especially their breakfast."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Well it does smell good!"

Darien nodded.

"Hey there Darien! Who's this beautiful woman?" some guy asked with blonde hair and natural curls and green eyes. He was definitely tall, but not as tall as Darien. Around 5'10…5'11. He whore an apron with a name tag that's said: Andrew Crown. Serena assumed this guy knew the owner, or was the owner…why else would it be called 'The Crown Arcade'.

"Hey Andy! This is Serena. Serena…this is Andrew. He and I are cousins. His father is my mother's brother."

"Hello" the both said.

"It's nice to meet you Andrew." She smiled.

"En chanter" he said in a funny expression.

Serena laughed.

"So what would you guys want?" He asked taking out his notepad.

"Well, I'll have my usual, and Serena will have…"

"I'll have to same thing."

"But you don't know what I'm ordering." He stated.

"It's alright. I love food." She smiled.

"Alright, it should take a few minutes"

"Okay, thanks Andrew!" Darien called out.

"So…what time is your appointment with Samantha Stuart?" Darien asked her.

"In about 45 minutes, so we have to eat and run. Her office is pretty close to here, but I want to get there a little early" She said looking at her watch.

"Okay, sounds good"

Serena nodded.

Shortly after, Andrew came back with two coffees.

"Yumm…Coffee! It smells good!" Serena said liking her lips.

Darien smiled and thanked Andrew.

She took a sip from the coffee.

"OWW…" she cried in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Serena tried not to cry but the coffee burned her tongue. She just nodded. Darien knew it still hurt. He could tell by her facial expression. Darien sat beside her.

"Stick out your tongue." Darien asked politely.

"Darien, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Open!"

She finally opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, you definitely burned your tongue," He said looking at the big white bubble.

"I'll be okay…you finish your coffee and then we'll head out." She said sliding his coffee over.

Darien nodded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After the coffee, Serena and Darien went strait to Samantha's office.

"Hello…can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Samanth…"

"Are you Serena Geller?" She said cutting Serena off.

"Yes, my appointment is at…"

"She's busy at the moment, please take a seat. She's just a few minutes late" She said cutting off Serena once more.

Serena didn't bother arguing with her so she sat down.

"Serena…why do you let her boss you around like that. You're the customer, she's the secretary. You should be standing up for yourself and tell that women you want to talk to Samantha!" Darien whispered to her.

"I can't do that. I don't have a problem waiting. It's alright Darien…Samantha is probably a busy women. I respect that" She whispered back

"Alright…do what you want it's your wedding."

"Darien…"

"Alright, same time tomorrow!" someone in an elegant red blazer and matching flared short skirt said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Sammie" some young man said fixing his wrinkled shirt.

Darien just stared up at the young women obviously names Samantha. She was definitely a beautiful young woman, but nothing compared to Serena.

"Miss Geller, I'm ready for you and your husband." Samantha yelled out reading the list.

Serena and Darien just stared at each other with a little hint of blush running in both of their cheeks.

"So…what can I do for the two of you?"

"Well my wedding day in set to be in a month from now so I…"

"You want a big or small wedding? She said writing down some notes.

"Well I was thinking a nice small yet fancy wedding."

"oh...kay. Where do you want it to be held?"

"Well…I don't know…I …"

"Let's just make something clear…You want a small wedding somewhere in town…"

"Yeah! It doesn't matter where. Like you can plan everything and she tell me where and when."

"Okay! That's better. You're lucky I'm the only one in town who does all of this. But you will have to sign a few things.

"Oh okay…" Serena said before she left.


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: Alright I'm deeply sorry it took me SO long to update. As most of U know I just had twins. June first. Cameron (my baby boy 3) and Sierra (my baby girl 3) both of them just got out of the hospital july 16th. Their lungs were too small and they had to be put on a bunch of tubes and machines. They are both fine now and both extremly good and quiet. I love them to death. Derek and I couldn't be happier to be parents to these amazing babies. I finallt had the time to read some reviews and write again. So I hope U like it. :)**

**I don't own SM!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Sneaky**

Chapter 7

By: Rena Rose

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After Serena and Darien left Samantha Stuart's office, they decided to go to a bridal shop. It was a nice cute looking place right off the highway. They opened the door and heard the typical wedding march song "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white."

"Aw! Ever cute!" Serena smiled. Darien just laughed.

The old woman taht was wroking there came to see her customer's.

"Hello there! Welcome to Mystic Wedding Gown." She smiled

Serena and Darien smiled back at her. "Hi. My name is Serena Geller. I'm looking for the perfect wedding dress."

"Well we have plenty of those here! It all goes by price range in this little place. How much are you willing to spend?"

"The price doesn't matter. Just show us your most beautiful gowns." Darien replied.

"Alright..i got the perfect ones!" the old woman said leaving to find them.

Serena looked at him shocked and smiled. **How sweet!**

Darien laughed. "Don't look so suprise. I know my grand-father wouldn't want you to buy it. So I'll buy it. You can take it as a Welcome to the family Gift"

Serena smiled once again. "Thank you so much" She kissed him n the cheek.

The old woman came back. "You look like a petite so I got all of the most luxirious small ones as I could find. I hope you like them as much as I do."

Serena looked at them and gasped. "These dresses...they are SO beautiful! How will I ever choose between them?"

"I'll help you" Darien sighed.

Serena smiled at him. "Alright i think I'm gonna try this one first." She said to the beautiful gown with a lot of diamonds and jewls on it.

"Um...Darien..I need your help...The zipper is so far away...and the dress is so BIG." she laughed. She unlocked the door and Darien entered it.

He gasped once again. "Wow" was all he can say, She was so beautiful. She looked innocent and young.

She smiled. "so, you like it?" She asked.

"Well yeah. You look...fantastic!" He choked out.

"I love it to..it fits perfectly, execpt this zipper in the back...i cant find it." She said turning arounf showing Darien her bare back.

Darien just stared. Right here, infront of him was the most beautiful girl in his life in a change room with a lot of skin showing**. STOP it Darien. You can't think about her that way.**

"No wonder you couldn't zip it up..it's all button's" HE laughed.

Serena blushed. She felt so stupid. But she kept getting shivers from Darein buttoning the buttons up for her. She wanted him so bad. It was so hard to keep her hormones in check. **Something about him. I can't stop smiling. **She thought.

"There. All done" He finally said.

"Thank you" she said turning around. She looked in Darien's eyes, as he looked in hers. Somehow they forgot all about the wedding and the fact that she was an engaged woman now. Darien brought his hands to her wast and brought her closser to him and she let herself being controled by this amazing man. He kissed her so softly. Thinking that she was his woman and she was in this wedding dress to marry him. He stuck his toung down her throat as if it was the only natural thing to do. She accepted it and gripped him back sor support. **Aw man this feels so good **The both thought.

Then the old woman knocked on the door. "Is everything okay in there. Di u figure out what was wrong with the dress?" She questionned.

"Oh right I'm so sorry. I was just in deep thought." Serena answerd laughing.

Darien laughed as well.

They got out of the change room and Serena looked in the mirror. Oh yes. That wqas the dress for her. It was a beautiful strapless gown that hugged her top area extremly well. It made her breast lok even bigger then they acctually where. And the soft meterial hunnger her small wast. Then the dress fload down like a fountain and feel to the ground. The jewles and diamonds where jus tabout everywhere. She indeed looked like a beautiful princess. The old woman grapped a vail an put in on Serena.

"Perfect" was all Serena could say. As she smiled in the mirror.

"That's the one" Darien replied.

Serena changed and thought about the kiss she and Darien chared. **Stupid, stupid stupid! Darien is probably all suspicious now!**

She got out and took the dress and brought it to the cash where Darien was wanting for her. He paid for te dress just like he said he would and brought her home.

Serena put the gown it the walk in closet then tried to look for Darien to tell him she had to go for a bit.

"Darien!" she yelled.

Darien came running. "Yeah?" he asked

"Well i have to go for a bit...I'll be back by supper time." She said.

"Alright where a re you going?" He asked

"Oh, you know. PLaces to go, people to see" She smiled trying to avoid the question. "well bye" she said running downt he stairs"

**Where are you really going Serena? Only one way to find out I guess**.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Well after seeing how many reviews I got, I decided to add a new chapter. I really hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think.**

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON**

Sneaky  
Chapter 8  
By: Rena Rose

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

After a long drive, Serena finally got to her destination. Perks General Hospital.

"Why would Serena, my Serena go to the hospital? Maybe something is wrong with her. I have to know why. I have to find out." Darien agreed with himself.

To Darien, Serena looked like she knew where she was going. The hospital was huge. He decided to keep following her.

She turned to the elevators and as Darien noticed from a distance, went to the 4th floor.

Once Serena got out, she headed strait to the nurses counter.

"Well, well if it isn't our little Serena. How's it going?" Asked a nurse.

"Hi Molly. Pretty good, look at this." Serena showed her engagement ring to her friend, with short curly red hair.

"WOW... that's a big rock"

Serena nodded.

"How's Sammy?" Serena asked with fear.

Molly went silent.

"Molly…please tell me he's doing better" Serena said.

"Serena, you know Sammy needs more medical help, but it costs a lot of money, you have to find a way to get that 3/5 million dollars. With out that money, you know he may not live." Molly said with sincere sympathy.

"I'm working on it, the way things are going, I'll probably get that money soon enough" Serena said with a smile.

"Can I see him?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Oh Serena, we had to change his room again, he's in room 489 now." Molly yelled out.

Serena couldn't wait to see her brother again. **_Don't worry Sammy; I'll get you out of this place eventually. It's my fault you got hurt, so I'll make sure you get out of it._**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Meanwhile, Darien heard Serena and Molly's conversation. At this point on Darien was extremely curious on what was wrong with this Sammy kid, and he needed to know if the real reason she was marrying his grand father was for his money.

Darien went passed the nurses station and went to the room he heard that Molly girl yell out. **_Room 489_**. Darien kept saying to himself.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Hey baby brother" Serena smiled when she seen Sammy for the first time in weeks.

Serena went to his side, and pulled up a chair and sat right next to him. She took his hand in hers and brushed his dirty blond hair away from his eyes.

"Everything will be okay. I'm going to get that money. The money to get you out of this. But I have to admit, it's getting hard. I think I love that grand son I was talking to you about. I don't know, just something about him. But don't worry, I'm going to put my feelings aside and I will get all the medical help we can afford. This family is worth SO much. We are set for life." Serena frowned.

"I know I say this every time I come and see you, but I'm so sorry for leaving you alone that night Sammy. Because of me, you are ill, and stuck in a coma." Serena started crying. If I had been there when that robber came in, I would probably be in your place." Serena admitted.

As Serena cried, a male figure appeared in the door's window. Darien looked and seen a little boy lying down on a hospital bed with a bunch of tubes and machines hocked on him.

**That must be Sammy. He looks so young. **He assumed.

Serena felt as though she was being watched, so she turned to the door and seen his face.

"Oh no" Was all Serena could say.  
**What is he doing here! **

Darien looked at her with a questionable expression.

Serena went to the door, and wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I could ask you the same thing" He responded.

"Darien…well…um… this is Sammy. My little brother." She said pointing at the child on the bed.

"Why is he here?" He asked.

"He's in a coma. Darien…Why are you here? Did u follow me?"

"Serena, I heard you and Molly talking. Is this the reason why you want to marry my grand father?" He bluntly asked.

"What? I thought we where past that. Sammy is sick yes, but I have everything under control. I cant believe you where spying on me." Serena was scared.

"Serena don't lie, I heard you!" He was getting upset.

"Yes…all right. I can't afford anything. Sammy is sick and it's all my fault." At this point Serena started crying again.

"I can't believe this. I knew it; I knew it from day one. GOLD DIGGER!" Darien couldn't believe it. She was admitting it.

Serena looked down.

"You could never understand the reasons why I did what I did," Serena whispered.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess. Poor little Serena, was too lazy to get a real job so she can pay for everything herself, but figured it was much more easier to marry some old guy and take his money. " Darien explain with anger,

"You have NO idea." Serena said.

"And to think I was falling for you" Darien admitted.

Serena looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry okay. But if you just hear me out, I'll tell you everything. The whole truth and maybe you can see where I'm coming from." She tried to reason.  
Darien nodded. He wanted to know everything, but kept close eye to make sure she wasn't lying.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

After hearing Serena's story, Darien actually believed her. He didn't understand why. He can tell by the look in her eyes. But he still didn't agree with what she was doing to his grand father. **Grandfather needs to find himself a woman, not Serena. I want Serena. **Darien admitted to himself.

Serena looked into Darien's eyes, and decided it was the perfect time to admit her feelings towards him.

"Darien?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hm?" he asked back.

"There's one more thing I think you should know" She said

He looked at her.

"I think I'm in love with you"

Darien didn't know what to say. He loved her; he knew that, but what about his grand father.****

Darien rubbed her face with his thumb and took her in his arms.

"I'll find a way for us to be together" He told her.

Serena smiled. She brought her face up to him softly brunching her lips to his.

"Lets go home" he said taking her hand.

"Just a second, I'm going to say bye to Sammy"

Serena went up to Sammy and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You take care baby, I'll see you soon"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

When Serena and Darien got back to the mansion; Darien walked Serena to her room.

"Listen Serena, I'm really sorry about Sammy. I'll help out as much as I can, but we have to talk tomorrow about my grand father, He doesn't deserve this" Darien told her.

Serena nodded.

Darien kissed her goodnight. Serena wanted more.

Serena wanted to be closer to him, she needed him inside her. Darien felt dizzy, her kisses where driving him crazy. He slept with many women, but none of them ever made him feel the way he was feeling now.

Somehow, Serena stopped the kiss, and led him to her room. Never looking away from his blue eyes. She sat down on her bed, and took her top off. Darien looked at her beautiful body.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered.

Serena smiled shyly.

He leaned in and started kissing her once more, taking his shirt of in the process. Serena rubbed her hands on his chest and felt his warmth.

She fell on the bed as he followed. Serena started to take off his belt, wanting to see his already erect manhood.

Darien didn't stop her, but he wanted to see more of her too, so he took off her lace bra to expose her breasts.

Serena gripped Darien's penis, and started rubbing it as fast as she can up and down. Darien couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling.

Darien took her hands and made her stop before he would cum and ruin everything.

He softly brushed her lips, and gave her sweet butterfly kisses down to her belly button. Serena couldn't help but giggle.

Darien laughed at her, she looked so cute yet sexy at the same time. He started taking off her pants and underwear when Serena stopped him.

"Darien, I love you so much. Believe it or not… um…you're my first." Serena admitted.

Darien smiled. "Good, I want to bed your last."

Soon after Serena's confession, Darien took things a little slower, and more gentle. He didn't want to hurt her.

He finished taking off her underwear and seen his prize. He bent over and stuck his tongue into her already wet pussy. Serena let out a loud moan in pleasure. Darien stuck in two fingers and started taking it in out as fast as he can.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. I want you in me, now!" Serena screamed out.

Darien positioned himself on top of her. "Are you ready?" He asked

Serena nodded.


End file.
